The First Date
by Sonic Angel
Summary: This, is my first pure Rukato!!!! Takato's alone, Rika and Takato having very wierd dreams, and Takato asking Rika to go see 'On The Line'? Pure romance! Please R
1. The First Date

**The First Date**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, except for Amy, so there! 

After School, Takato was walking with Henry, and Henry smiled, "You know, Takato, it was pretty awesome for you and WarGrowlmon to wrk together. Maybe you guys have a psycho-kenetic link." Takato grinned, "Excuse me, Henry? Could you please put that in plain English?" Henry grinned, "I was saying, that since you created Guilmon, maybe you guys have a strong mind link." Takato laughed, "Yeah." Henry and Takato were walking till they saw a private school. Takato went to a tree and sat down. He muttered, "I wish I wasn't alone, just with my dream girl. Just with my dream girl..." Henry sighed, "I know Amy goes to this school," Takato brightened, "And Rika attends this school too!" Takato sighed, "The sun is to the east, and fair Juliet, is to the west." Henry smiled, "Now, who's you're Juliet?" Just then, the bell rang... 

Every student went out, as well as Rika and Amy, and Rika's grandmother noticed Takato and she went to him and said, "Young man, what's bothering you?" Takato muttered, "I wish I couldn't be alone anymore," Rika went up and smiled, "Hey, Takato." Rika asked, "What's wrong, Takato?" Rika's grandma said, "Your friend feels as if he's alone." Rika grinned, "He's got his pals," Rika's grandmother said, "It's not that, child. He feels as if his heart is missing a piece." Takato muttered, "I'm a Romeo looking for a Juliet." Rika's eyes widened. She thought, "Man, Takato hasn't fallen in love?" Rika smiled, "Well, good luck finding your dream girl." Takato smiled, "Good luck in finding the guy of your dreams." 

Rika was in her PJ's and went to sleep. She had that dream again... 

Rika was in park, filled with beautiful flowers, teeming with life, and suddenly, Takato appeared. The dream Takato said, "If you are trying to find your dream guy, look no further than the Tamer who possess the Red D-Arc Digivice." 

Rika woke up, she was breathing fast, her forehead was embedded with her cold sweat, her heart, pounding. Renamon appeared, she said, "Rika, what's wrong?" Rika whispered, "I had that dream again, I was in a park, and Takato was there." Renamon asked, "Takato? What did he say?" Rika said, "If you are trying to find your dream guy, look no further than the Tamer who possess the Red D-Arc Digivice." Renamon said, "Wait a minute. Takato possess the Red D-Arc.'' 

Henry and Takato were out of school, and they were on a two-week holiday. Henry said, "Isn't this great, Takato?" Takato sighed, "Yeah, and no sign of the Devas." Henry grinned, "We defeated them, remember? Now, time to find the girl of your dreams." Takato sighed "You're right. This is the right time." Rika appeared and she smiled, "Hey, guys. What's up?" Henry said, "Takato thinks thst this is the right time to find his dream gal." Rika went up to Takato and smiled, "So, Henry said that you have a two week holiday and, you want to find your dream gal." Takato sighed, "It's this... Very weird dream I'm having. I'm in a park, and suddenly, Taomon appears to me and says, 'Takato. The person you're searching for is near. Look for the Tamer who has the Blue D-Arc.'" Rika raised an eyebrow, "You think that's wierd, gogglehead? I was in a park, very beautiful, I must admit, and you show up saying, 'If you're trying to find your dream guy, find the Tamer who possess the Red D-Arc.'" Takato smiled, "Hey, Rika, I was wondering... Do you want to see the new movie 'On The Line' with me?" A part of her said, 'Oh no. I am **NOT** going out with you." But Rika said, "Sure." Takato said, "Okay. How does tomorrow sound?" Rika smiled, "Excellent. When does the movie start?" Takato smiled, "7:30 PM. I'll get ready by 6:30." Rika smiled affectionally, "See ya by then, gogglehead." 

Sonic Angel: Whoa, smooth move, Fearless Leader. But can you keep your promise? Stay tuned! 


	2. Destiny Awakens

**The First Date: Destiny Awakens**   
**By Sonic Ange**l

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Bandai, and Fox Kids do. I'm just laying down the Rukato romance, that's all. 

** T**akato was dressing up at his house. He had a blue plaid shirt, his hair was styled back, his goggles were on, and he had some brown kaki pants on. He especially put on his red D-Power Digivice. He had his own personal Imperialdramon deck, given to him, by the Digimon Elite Four. Takato walked out and ran to Rika's house as fast as he can. 

** 6:25 PM**

** T**akato got to Rika's house and rang the doorbell. Rika's grandmother answered, "Ah, young lad. You're here for Rika? She'll be out in a moment." Rika's grandmother said, "Rika, your friend's here." Rika yelled, "Coming, grandma." Rika came out, wearing her blue jeans, and her nice blue blouse. Takato smiled, "Now, that's slammin'!" Rika actually smiled, "Well, you look nice yourself, gogglehead. And, not to mention you're here earlier than you said you would be." Takato said, "Shall we depart?" Rika asked, "But you said the movie doesn't start till 7:30." Takato slyly grinned, "I have got that covered, Digimon Queen. Until 7:15, let's say we battle!" Rika grinned, "I warn you, my deck is good. You sure you want to battle me?" Takato laughed, "Ha! My deck was given to me by one of the Digimon Elite!" Rika asked, "Who? The Firebird?" Takato shook his head, Rika asked, "The Insect?" Takato again, shook his head. Rika said, "Hm. It's not Sora or Ken, but could it be the Ace?" Takato said, "Yes. Now you can arrest me, lock me up and throw away the key." Rika affectionately laughed, "Now, why would I do that, Takato?" Takato said, "Let's just battle, Rika. I don't want to play 'Spin the bottle'. That game is, to childish for me." Rika smiled, "What are you, the 'Digimon Gentleman'?'" Takato grinned evilly, "Close, but no cigar. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Takato, the 'Digimon Knight'! Did I forget to tell ya, that Henry is one of 'em? He's actually..." Rika interrupted, "I know. He's one of the Elite. Henry the Digimon Falcon. He plays with, would you believe, a Terriermon deck? Did you also know, that a teacher is one of the Elite?" Takato grinned, "Yeah. Hikari Kamiya, the Digimon Angel." They played, and Takato looked at his watch. He yelled, "Rika! It's 7 PM! Let's go!" Rika yelled, "Okay, Takato. Let's go." 

** 7:25 PM**

** T**akato sighed, "Whew! We made it. Oh, by the way, Rika. 1.25 hours ago, did you just call me Takato?" Rika said, "Yes, I did. Let's just watch the movie." The duo watched the movie. After the movie, they saw a strange fog. Takato said, "It's a Digimon. I'll handle it from here, Rika." 

** Sonic Angel:** **C**an Takato and Guilmon handle the Digimon together? Or, will they need Rika's help? Stay tuned, for **'Rika's Knight Scores A Victory! (And Scores A Kiss From His Damsel!)**


	3. Rika's Knight Scores A Victory! (And Sco...

**The First Date: Rika's Knight Scores A Victory (And Scores A Kiss From His Damsel!)**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Bandai, Fox, and all respected affilates do. This is my final chapter! 

** T**he strange fog lifted and out came Musyamon. Takato said, "Guilmon! Now!" Guilmon tore his disguise, (An old man,) and atttacked his enemy with a Pyro Sphere attack. Rika yelled, "Takato! He's a Ultimate Level!" Takato grinned, "I know." Takato held out a Digimon card and his D-Power. Takato yelled, "Digi Modify! Digivolution Activate" "Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon yelled, "Pyro Blaster!" Musyamon fell to the attack, and crashed into the wall. Takato grinned, "Good job, Growlmon. You creamed him!" But then, Musyamon stood up. Rika said, "Now what, Takato?!" Takato held out a blue card. Takato smiled, "Like I said, Rika, I've got it all under control." Takato yelled, "Digi Modfiy! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"   
** "**Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"   
** T**akato said, "Lets take care of this guy, together, partner. First off, we'll start with your Slash Attack!" WarGrowlmon said, "Souds good to me, Tamer. Slash Attack!" WarGrowlmon sliced Musyamon's sword. Musyamon stammered in disbelief, "How... Did you do that?" Takato grinned evily, "We're linked together. Psycho-kenetically. Let's finish him off, Wargrowlmon. Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired his Atomic Blaster and Takato smiled, "It's been fun and games, Musyamon. But it's game over. For you, that is. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya." WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster blasted Musyamon into ovblion. Takato smiled, "Let's go home." 

** T**he two arrived at Rika's house, and Rika said, "I've really got to hand it to you, Takato, you really proved yourself to be the Digimon Knight. Thanks for that date and for saving my life." Takato grinned, "Aw, thanks. it was nothing. I've been practing with this deck." Rika moved closer to Takato. She whispered, "As I always say, practice makes perfect." Her lips locked with Takato's and soon, the Tamers were in a romantic embrace. Takato said, "Woah. What was that for? You kissed me!" Rika smiled, "Let's just say, I found my dream guy." Takato smiled back, "Now, I found my Juliet. Good night, Rika. Sweet dreams," Rika said, "You too, Takato." 

** H**enry and Takato were hanging out, and Henry asked, "So, Takato. How did your date go?" Takato said, "It went extremely well, but then, after we went out, Musyamon tried to get us and-" Rika came forth and said, "Takato handled it excellently, and defeated Musyamon, Henry. He certainly lived up to his Digi Battle Card Game nickname. Too bad he wasn't an Elite. He was quite good." Henry said, "Rika? Being nice? To you, Takato? All right. What did you do, Takato? Did you brainwash her or something?" Takato said, "I did not brainwash her, you dipstick. She finally found her dream guy, and I finally met my Juliet." Henry said, "Oh, I get it. Cupid hit you guys, didn't he?" Takato laughed, "You could say that, Henry." 

**The End!**


End file.
